The Thing About Heroes
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay. one-shot. set season 4; post 'the thing about heroes'. M RATED. "You better mean that," she said, turning to look up at him through her tired eyes. "Because I don't want you disappearin' off. That's the thing about heroes; they're saving their girlfriend one minute, off saving the world the next."


**Hello folks! It's me again and I come bearing gifts - although, what else would I come bearing on here? really? anyway. Now, I'm pretty sure you guys are expecting Benjamin and Messer family related stuff from me, I know! but... I've had this in my document folder for months now and I really wanted to share it with you guys. I believe I wrote this as a result of something Megan said, but I can't be sure. I also think I wrote it back when they were playing csi:ny reruns and I happened to watch the thing about heroes. I didn't write many stories back when season 4 aired as I was too busy reading them, so there was a lot of things I have missed in that respect... but I'm sure you guys won't mind this one. **

**it is M rated for a reason. if you don't like it, that's absolutely fine, stay tuned and I'm sure I'll post something more to your liking soon. if you do like the m rated, well, be my guest and read on! :) **

* * *

_You see my anxious heart; you see what I am feeling; and when I fall apart; you are there to hold me._

_-Hanging on, Britt Nicole._

* * *

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest, she strode confidently down the hallway leading towards the apartment. Today had left her with a no-nonsense attitude. In fact, the past two weeks had quickly instilled that notion in her. No nonsense; not when there was so much to lose.

She paused at the door, a fist hovering against the wood as she caught her breath. She proceeded to knock and she almost instantly heard footsteps on the other side. It opened moments later and as soon as she saw the sight of him, she no longer had control over her actions. She'd managed to maintain herself at work, but after hours meant there was no need for her resolve. She leapt into his arms, sending their bodies crashing together as she collided with his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into her kiss quickly. He however stood there; unable to move. It wasn't an ambush but she predicted it was more unexpected on his part. Eventually, he found himself and she could feel him pulling them into the apartment. His hands were pushing her jacket down her arms as she tugged at his wifebeater.

"Hi Linds," he chuckled against her lips as she kicked the door shut behind them.

"Hi." She whispered against his lips before sealing her's to his again.

"Linds, Montana… slow down."

"No." she replied simply as she broke away for a moment to throw his wifebeater over their heads in a random direction.

"What's the matter?" He asked, tucking a fingertip underneath her chin in a moment of weakness when she wasn't engrossed in her assault on his lips. He made her look at him and she hated when he did that. She felt so naked under his gaze. She knew he could read her like a book and this meant that she wasn't going to be able to keep her emotions in check like she wanted to.

"Nothing." She shrugged as she made a move to seal their lips together again and he pulled his head away quickly, creating a wide distance between them. "I'm not buyin' it." He informed her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she shook her head, forcing a smile on her face. "I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I love that you wanna see me." He brushed her short tresses from her cheek, "but, Montana, this ain't you."

"How do you know? We've been dating a month. You don't know me."

Danny laughed. "Oh I know you." He paused as he looked her up and down. "I know you."

"No you don't." she said, setting both hands on her hips. "A month is no time at all Danny."

"You forget I've spent more or less every day with you for the past two years." He smirked as he took her hand and led her to the kitchen. She instantly rebelled though and shrugged his hand away from her's and folded her arms across her chest. "So while a month ain't much, two years is. I know you, Lindsay and I know this ain't you."

"How do you know I'm not like this? Spontaneous and sexy?"

"Oh you're spontaneous and sexy, Linds, but not in this kinda way. You're spontaneous in that you'll initiate sex on the top of a pool table. And you're sexy in that you can look at me in a certain way and I'm ready for an all night session in the sheets… but spontaneous and sexy like this? This ain't you. Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" she implored. "I just wanna have sex with you."

"Well, I'm not about to start arguin' about that," Danny licked his lips as he closed the distance between the two of them. He pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips before hooking his arms around her thighs, lifting her in the air so that she was attached to his torso; enabling him to carry her effortlessly to the bedroom. As she adjusted to her new position, she cupped his face with her hands and pressed soft, random kisses to his lips.

She'd actually seen his bedroom now, after the pivotal turn in their relationship wherein they'd foregone the bed and decided on the closest thing – the pool table. It had definitely eliminated any awkward happenings in the aftermath; thanks to the kamikazes they'd consumed that night.

As he placed her on the bed, he flicked the lamp on and began unbuckling his belt. As opposed to removing her own clothing, she sat and watched him as he glanced down at the belt buckling. He was wearing the same jeans as he had to work the past two days; she could tell because he had grease from the subway from when he had jumped down onto the tracks.

She closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She knew for a fact Danny would bring a harsh halt to their night if he saw any signs of emotions within her.

When she opened up her eyes, he was looking at her with arched eyebrows. He sat on the edge of the bed and hooked his index finger underneath her chin. "Tell me."

"No." she said, shaking her head.

"Linds, come on. You know you can tell me things. Tell me anything."

"Danny I-"

"We're past this now." He said softly. "We're past this secret thing. It's you and me now, Linds. Right? That's what we said."

"We did." She nodded. "No more secrets but… just… I'll tell you." She said, promising him with her dark eyes. "Just… make me feel better first."

Danny sighed as he pressed a kiss to her upturned lips before beginning work on the buttons on her blouse. Her fingers went to the same button and she began helping him. Together, they quickly removed her shirt, and he began shuffling towards her, pinning her to the bed as he straddled her waist, his knees on either side of her thighs. With his weight pressing onto her, she lowered herself down to the pillows as he followed suit, ending up so that he was lying on top of her.

"My slacks-"

"Don't worry about them." He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the contour of her neck.

"But if we're-"

"Not right this second we're not." He chuckled against her neck. "Listen, just relax."

"I know but-"

"You're gonna get it good, Montana." He whispered in her ear. "Just let me be in charge for once."

She felt her insides tighten as his words registered and she felt herself succumbing to the sensations of his kisses.

In all honesty, she hadn't intended on following through with coming over to his. They'd decided to sleep at their own apartments after the last two weeks events' finally came to a close. He was exhausted, as was she and they had decided that a good night's sleep was the best medicine for everything. But as she had sat down on her sofa, she'd felt a hole within her stomach as she realised that maybe she should have pushed for staying with one another tonight. She'd needed that little bit of reassurance, the comfort, that Danny was so good in providing.

Ever since Snow Day, as they now affectionately called it; their relationship had pretty much become concrete. They'd not addressed each other as boyfriend and girlfriend yet, and they hadn't even told people at work… but they knew what they were to one another. Truth to be told, they had been together since he'd flown to Montana during the case. As she'd taken his hand as the verdict was being read, she felt a connection, which she'd denied for so long, finally being reinvigorated back to life. Danny had met her Parents that day; but it had been a flying visit with Danny's shifts resuming in the form of the late shift the very next day. After a good night's sleep, food and a shower, Lindsay had driven Danny to the airport the next morning, passing her father in the hallway as they left. When she had returned home, she'd shared a somewhat awkward, yet amusing conversation with her Dad as to who this random, handsome stranger was. She'd squirmed and cringed from her father's interrogation; feeling like she was seventeen again. She'd been relieved that her mother had simply smiled at her and said nothing about it; it was unspoken between the two of them exactly who the handsome 'stranger' was. He was the guy she already knew so much about from previous stories. He was _the_ Danny Messer.

But now, things were settling into a new relationship routine. She couldn't bear to be without him, and on the nights that she made herself go to her own apartment for a lonely night's sleep, the buzzer would ring and he'd been down on the street with a daisy and a face resembling a puppy dog, complaining that he couldn't sleep without her cold feet or cover hogging tendencies.

"Linds," he whispered, bringing her from her reverie. "You stopped kissin' me back. Is everythin' ok?"

"I'm fine," she whispered looping her finger through his dogtags bringing him closer towards her. "I was just… thinking."

"Thinking?"

She nodded. "About you and me."

"Oh?" he cocked his head to the side. "Like what?"

"How I like this." She said softly. "I like you and me together."

"Me too." He smiled down at her. She closed the distance between them and sealed her lips to his, instantly hinting for access into his mouth with her tongue, to which he granted. She'd spent hours exploring every inch of him and it had quickly become a new favourite past time of her's. She found that kissing him felt right. It felt comfortable.

Deciding that she'd had enough though, her fingers slid inbetween their bodies and she unhooked the clasp of her slacks and unzipped the zipper, sending out a huge hint to Danny.

"Alright, alright, I get it." He chuckled against her lips. "We're not up for a bit of teasing tonight, no?"

"No," she rasped against his lips. In response, he rolled back on his knees and began pulling her slacks down her slender legs, eventually throwing them over his shoulder into the room.

"Where the hell are your shoes?" He asked, glancing down at her socked feet.

"I took them off."

"When the hell did you take them off?" He furrowed his brow.

"I kicked them off at the door while we were kissing." She giggled.

"What the hell, Montana?" Danny blinked. "I didn't even realise you had."

"You were clearly too happy to see me." She grinned.

"Clearly." He smirked as he removed her socks quickly. "I hope you're not on the early shift again."

"My shift starts at eleven." She replied.

"Mine too." He grinned. "So that means we've got some time to sleep in tomorrow morning." He winked at her

"Come here," she giggled as she reached up and grabbed his dog tags, pulling him towards her. Now just in their underwear, Lindsay felt a heightened sense of arousal; even more so than she did before.

Danny ran his finger across her hip bone outlining the line of her lacy underwear she'd recently invested in and in response to his teasing; she bucked her hips up towards him and growled in frustration. "Somebody's not up for teasin' tonight." He observed. "Montana, what's the matter. You usually love this part."

"I just want you." She whimpered. "I need you inside me Danny. I don't want to be teased."

Deciding against his usual smart ass comment, he sensed that the insistence to feel him inside of her wasn't exactly a turned on kind of thing, but rather a she needed him emotionally kind of thing. He'd been able to read Lindsay very quickly over the last few months; especially since the sentencing of Daniel Katums. He'd seen her lighter and more playful than she ever had been before and he liked this side to her. He'd even venture as far as loved – on a brave day at least.

He wrapped his arms around her back and unclasped her bra, pulling it from her body ungraciously and unceremoniously throwing it behind him so that it joined the pile of their clothes on his bedroom floor.

He lowered his mouth as he made a move to devour her but she caught his lips with her's and pressed a lingering, sultry kiss to his lips. "Later." She whispered.

Understanding what she was asking from him, he quickly shed his boxers and helped Lindsay as she removed her lacy underwear. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled the drawer out quickly, reaching inside for a condom. He pulled one out from the stash they'd bought together and he quickly ripped the foil packaging and handed it to Lindsay. He'd done it on the first night on the pool table because he'd been so unsteady with his hands – something neither of them had decided to mention or bring up; they both knew it was down to his first time with Lindsay nerves, because she'd felt the same jitters. But since then, it'd just been part of what they did. He unwrapped it, she unrolled it on him. A part of him figured that feeling her roll the plastic sheath over him ignited the fire in the pit of his stomach even more so – before their festivities between the sheets even started.

He sucked in a breath as he felt her roll the sheath over his erection and she licked her lips as she positioned him at her centre. Taking the reigns, he thrust forwards and felt his insides tighten as she let out a moan of pleasure. He buried himself deep within her and settled in his position, giving her a chance to catch the breath he'd taken away with his first thrust. She reached for his hand and laced her fingers through his and pressed a kiss to his lips as he dangled over her. With her other free hand, she grabbed his dogtags and pulled him down to her body so that he was now fully laid on top of her. She hitched her legs up on the mattress, giving him a better leverage and he slowly began his thrusts.

Feeling him finally make that plunge into her was exactly what she'd been waiting for. She felt protected with him. She felt safe, and after today it's exactly what she needed.

He caught her off guard as his lips pressed a kiss to the tip of her nose. The breath caught in her throat as she marvelled at the affection gesture. She was quickly becoming familiar with the new side of Danny that she was seeing in moments like this. Letting go of his hand and dog tags, she laced her fingertips in his hair and pulled his head down as she assaulted him with a string of passionate kisses. She began meeting his hips in a likewise rhythm. It hadn't taken long to gain a momentum in their lovemaking and it was quickly becoming perfected with each time they ended up in bed together. They were becoming more aware of what the other liked and just as she thought about it, she felt Danny's fingers snaking their way down her stomach and settled on her hip, making a move towards the spot where he'd quickly learnt that she had no control over. A few well timed flicks and rubs and she was putty in his hands.

"Not yet," she whispered, breathless against his lips.

"But-"

"I might not need you to." She replied simply as she wrapped her legs around his back. Her fingertips dug into his back, as she felt the tension bubbling within her stomach.

"Doesn't matter whether you need me to or not," he said, his breath coming in short rasps. "You like it."

"But-"

"No buts," he replied shortly as his fingers settled on her clit. She bit her lip and dug her nails further into his back as he teased and tempted her with falling over the edge with his help. Combined with his well timed thrusts, hitting spots deep within her, she couldn't control herself much longer.

"Danny, I'm so close-"

"So let go," he whispered in her ear. "Come on I'm here; I got ya."

Sinking her teeth into her lip, Lindsay felt the beginnings of her orgasm. She sucked in a breath as she prepared herself for a shattering orgasm; with Danny's thrusts and gentle nudging over the edge, she didn't need much more to help her over the edge. It was then however, he pressed a soft, gentle kiss to her lips. And as his lips connected with her's, she exploded around him, her most intimate muscles tightening all around Danny's already throbbing erection. She nails dug into his back. She bit her lip, desperate to stop herself from releasing the noises begging to be released, but it was no use, she couldn't prevent the moans and gasps slipping from her lips.

"Oh god, Danny." She whimpered. "Fuck."

"You're so sexy when you curse like that," he smirked against her lips, despite himself desperate teetering close to the edge.

She unhooked her legs from his body and he instantly nudged them further apart. He held her thighs down with his hands so that they were flush against his mattress. As he thrusted within her, she felt him bury himself deep within her, before withdrawing his hips from her again. Before she even had a chance to catch her breath though, he was back in the same, deep place he had been seconds previous.

"Fuck Danny," she whimpered. "That feels so good."

"Oh yeah?" He mused, holding his position. "Right there?"

"Yeah," she whispered breathlessly. "There."

His fingers found the path back to her clit and before she could even protest, she felt her stomach tying itself up in knots again.

"Danny, I'm so close-"

"Lindsay," he drawled out her name in his accent. "Fuck, Linds."

With their names and curse words being the only accessible ways of communication at the moment; Lindsay felt herself enamoured by the way Danny was making her feel. She'd long since forgotten about her ordeals from the day and instead, was solely focussed on reaching orgasm in time to Danny.

"Don't stop, Danny." she begged.

"I got'cha baby." He whispered. "Come on, let go for me."

"Not until-"

"I'm gonna-"

Despite Lindsay's stubbornness, she couldn't hang on any longer and was hit in full force by her second orgasm in nearly as many minutes. As she reached the peak of her high, she felt Danny still on top of her, panting heavily and breathing curse words into her neck.

She reached for his hand and linked her fingers through his as she met his hips with her own as they both came down from their respective highs. He held her hand tightly as he nestled his head in the crook of her neck, pressing kisses to her shoulder as he did so.

"We've never done it like that before." She commented playfully after a few moments of the room being filled with only their heavy breaths.

"You were sexy then," Danny glanced up at her, smiling cheekily with blushed cheeks from his exertion. "I didn't even know you knew the word, fuck, Montana."

"There's a lot you've got to learn about me yet, Messer." She smirked at him.

"Is that right?" he smirked as he rolled from on top of her and removed the condom. He stood to place it in the trash and Lindsay pulled the covers over her body, snuggling against the sheets.

"Oh is that how it is?" Danny said, smirking as he turned and watched how she settled. "You come here, use me for my body and my bed? That's real classy Montana."

"Shut up," she scoffed as she launched his pillow at him as he sauntered back to the bed. "I'm tired."

"I wonder why." He smirked as she lifted the sheets up for him so he could crawl underneath the sheet. He settled on his pillows and she soon snuggled up to him, resting her head against his chest.

"Now." He said after wrapping his arm around her protectively. "You gonna tell me what that was about?"

"Do I have to?"

"No," he shook his head as he ran his fingertips up and down her arm. "But I'd like it if you did."

She sighed heavily and pressed a kiss to his chest. "I was scared today." She whispered. "I don't usually get scared at work. I was de-sensitised a long time ago. But today… it really rattled me. Being on that train and being completely helpless? I didn't like it."

"I don't imagine anyone would like it."

"But see, I don't like things being out of my control." She admitted. "I like to be at the top of everything. When I go into a shootout, I know I'm the best shooter I can be. When I go into an interrogation, I know everything I need to know. When I go into court, my recount is as perfect as perfect is. On that train today, someone else was in control of me."

Realising her issues stemming from sitting in the bathroom as a terrified teenager was the root cause behind her turning up at his place tonight, he felt a little protectiveness coming out in him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Well, it all ended ok, I got you out of there without a scratch on ya."

"I know." She whispered. "You saved us. You saved me."

"You would have done the same."

"But I didn't. It was you." She whispered,

"Montana, listen… there wasn't no way I was gonna let anything happen to you guys, ok? That scumbag wasn't gonna win that easily. And anyway, I only just got ya. I'd be officially the worst boyfriend in the world if I let you get hurt within a month of datin' me."

"Boyfriend?" she whispered breathlessly.

He turned to look at her shocked look. He chuckled as he hooked his index finger under her chin. "Yeah boyfriend, what the hell do you think we're doin' here, just havin' sex?"

"I didn't know." She admitted.

"Of course you're my girlfriend, Linds. You don't catch a red-eye to Montana and get beaten by Irish drug lords for just anyone, you know."

"Normal people don't." she quipped.

"Well, we're not normal." He laughed as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "You don't need to worry about things Montana. I'm here to look after you now, I ain't goin' nowhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"You better mean that," she said, turning to look up at him through her tired eyes. "Because I don't want you disappearin' off. That's the thing about heroes; they're saving their girlfriend one minute, off saving the world the next."

"How about I just be your hero then?"

"I can work with that."

* * *

**well that was super fun! I hope you guys liked this. I know there's the whole hoopla that Danny caused in season 4 and what he said in the box about them whatever... but i'm in charge of what Daniel Messer does now and i'll be damned if he wasn't her boyfriend so there. hahaha. sorry. underlying issues that I'm clearly never going to get over. thanks for reading folks - do let me know what you thought. let me know as well if you'd be up for seeing some more of these season 4 stories. I have another one saved that's slightly more angsty but fun all the same... let me know! :) **


End file.
